One Kiss
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: Another pre-series one-shot. CB steaminess.“Its just one kiss,” she husked throatily in his ear. All it took was her simple breath in his ear and he was willing to give her everything. “Last time I heard that, I lost my virginity,” Chuck replied


**A/N**: My first original in awhile. Well, at least as original that a story with stolen characters can get. But this isn't based off quotes or anything else but myself. This was basically just milling around in m' brain to be plucked out at random when I thought of "one kiss" and "Georgina" and put them together. Read to find out. I forgot how short this was, but its only one scene. And I keep doing these pre series-Blair-intoxicated-in-Chuck's-suite kind of deal. Forgive me if I do them over and over, but I love them.

**Word Count**: 2,092

**Summary**: "Its just one kiss," she husked throatily in his ear. All it took was her simple breath in his ear and he was willing to give her everything. "Last time I heard that, I lost my virginity," Chuck replied.

**Disclaimer**: The story is actually mine... but the characters aren't. Sad-sies.

* * *

Kisses were the thing.

He only did things that furthered his pleasure. Kisses didn't do that. The only reason he indulged in them was for the sole purpose of the seduction of women. That was it. But when Blair Waldorf stumbled drunkenly into his suite that night, he was beginning to wonder if this philosophy was faulty.

It wasn't because of how her sweet smelling hair (he didn't know how he was privy to that information) was mussed sexily or her disheveled blouse had several buttons undone. He was even sure this had nothing to do with her unavailability even though she was practically betrothed to Nathaniel.

He wasn't really sure what was going on at all besides the fact there seemed to be a strange storm brewing in his stomach. He couldn't even remember when he gave Blair a key that she could actually use to get in.

All he could register was the clatter of her clutch falling to the floor as he sat up in his bed. He was glad (for the first time that he could remember) that he hadn't brought some girl from the bar downstairs up to his room. For once, he was glad that he hadn't followed some slut to hers, either. For the first time and was just him and the most dangerous girl he had ever met in his life.

Because no one could manipulate his emotions like she could. He was surprised at himself that this was the first time he had realized this. He was off his game.

They were shrouded in darkness and silence for many uncomfortable moments before she dared to speak up. "Hey."

Chuck let his feet fall to the floor as he eased off his bed and made his way cautiously towards her. It didn't take the smartest person to deduce from her appearance (and sensual aroma) that Blair Waldorf was heavily intoxicated. And a drunk Blair Waldorf was even more dangerous than a sober one. He would have to watch himself.

Especially since Serena's departure when he had found that he and Blair became closer and closer. Especially with Nate becoming more distant. It was a manhole he knew he was falling into but just couldn't stop as he approached it. He was hoping that this wouldn't be the night when he would lose his footing.

He knew that it was an inevitability that was only going to snowball further out of control. It was going to happen. He just hoped it would happen in an instance where he could control the endgame. He didn't want to lose either of them but he could foresee that occurring if he didn't stop it. He could only hope that Nate would fall so much more hopelessly in love with Serena that his feelings for Blair would just be erased. But you couldn't erase four years of history. That was the problem.

Otherwise, this wouldn't be a problem. Sleeping with women was a sport for Chuck, but just approaching her even though he felt as though he was the one being hunted made him believe that Blair wasn't just a girl.

She was the girl that was approaching him like she had nothing to lose and that was frightening. She was the girl who was wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in so he could smell hair permeated with alcohol.

She was the girl that made him, against his better judgment, pull her in as well.

"Do me a favor," she finally said after many moments when Chuck realized this was way too intimate to be with the girlfriend of your best friend. "Don't ask me why I'm here."

"Are you going to tell me anyway?" Chuck asked, pulling away.

"Why would I do that?" Blair asked, walking clumsily towards his bed before pulling herself up on it.

"Because you tell me everything," Chuck smirked. She scowled but it melted away soon enough. She didn't have room to be angry with him. It was taken up by the anger she felt towards Serena, Nate, and now, her father.

"Maybe I'm here because of you," she tested, gaging his reaction.

"And why would you be here?" he asked, playing her game.

"Because I want to be."

It happened before he could stop it. At least, that was what he had planned to tell Nate if Blair miraculously remembered her actions in the morning. Which, even if she did, he doubted she would tell anyone. Chuck doubted she would discuss even with him how she wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned in.

He didn't like to deny her. It wasn't before long before he realized that they both were sprawled across his sheets and maybe he should stop this. In reality, it wasn't instantaneous. It was Blair leaning in slowly and Chuck having such faulty self control that he wouldn't have been able to stop her if she asked him to take her virginity, oh please, please.

He would only do it if she was sure and he knew since she was still dating Nate that this was something she would most likely regret in the morning, even if it didn't progress to that stage (which he would make sure it wouldn't.)

"Its just one kiss," she husked throatily in his ear. It was moments when they were alone like this that Chuck couldn't understand. He just couldn't understand how He Who Slept With Serena "Fuck Me" Van der Woodsen could deny Blair everything she wanted. Chuck would take her in a heartbeat if she just wasn't so attached to something that (honestly) wasn't going to be a permanent fixture in her life.

More and more Chuck found a connection to the Park Avenue Princess. More and more his self control was being eroded by his lustful desires. All it took was her simple breath in his ear and he was willing to give her everything. Even if it was something she wasn't ready for.

"Last time I heard that, I lost my virginity," Chuck replied. "You don't want this."

"What if I do?" she asked, still clinging to him. "Why else would I have come here?"

"Because you're scared," Chuck supplied for her. "I know why you're here, Blair. Everything is falling apart and you just need someone who understands you."

"Do you understand me?" she asked needily. He wished he didn't like that innocent thing on her. She would ask him questions she already knew the answers to just to get to him. She would make him feel wanted and he hated her for it. He would hate her a hell of a lot more if those fantasies would just go away. She sounded like she needed him and that was just something he couldn't take.

"More than anyone," he promised. "But that doesn't mean..."

"Don't you want me?" she asked vulnerably. He hated that even more. It made him wonder why he couldn't let her just crawl into his bed. But then he remembered.

"You're Nate's," he said. Without being able to help it, he still couldn't stop himself from adding, "for now."

"He's your best friend," she said, almost judgmentally. She was testing him and he knew it. That didn't mean that this _thing_ between them didn't exist. It didn't mean that she didn't want it too, because he knew she did. He knew why she came as much as she did. But he still couldn't let it happen.

"Yes," Chuck agreed. "And he wouldn't appreciate either of us in this situation."

"_Do_ you want me?" she asked. He pushed her hair away from her face. Her breath was shuddering and with those buttons missing, he couldn't help but thinking how easy it would be to rip her shirt off.

"When I kiss you, it will be for real. When I finally kiss you, you'll be begging me for more. You'll beg me to never stop. You'll be begging me to do everything to you. And you'll like it."

He really had no idea where that came from. It seemed as though it had been fermenting in his stomach, just coming out stronger than he had ever realized.

"I suppose that explains why you would succumb to even _Georgina_, but not me."

She really wasn't going to pull this now, was she? She couldn't pull the jealousy thing. He didn't even know she had it within her to thrust jealousy in his direction.

"I was young and impressionable," he smirked, not able to help it. "I'm just glad I didn't catch anything from her."

"You were never innocent," Blair scoffed. He tried not to think how good alcohol smelled on her breath.

"Maybe," he said. "But then again, neither were you. N-- They just think you are."

"Everyone but you," Blair replied. "I suppose you do know me, don't you?"

"Did you really ever think any different?" he asked.

"No," she whispered in his ear like it was a secret and he stiffened, realizing he had fallen into her trap. "Why did you think I came to you? Why do you think I always come?"

He was glad his belt made sounds when being undone or he wasn't sure he would have realized what was happening before it was too late and he was on his way to oblivion.

"Stop," he said, stilling her hand. "We can't."

"What makes you say that?"

He rolled away to avoid temptation, though with that smirk still on his face.

"Because," he replied coolly. "I want you to be coherent enough to be begging me for more. And you need to be sober enough to do that. And you'll only be sober enough when you and Nate inevitably break up."

"Not because you're best friends?" she asked.

"I guess I'm a bad person."

"I guess so am I," she sighed. He liked that sound. "But what makes you think that I ever will leave Nate?"

He liked the idea of her leaving Nate. It was right.

"Because I was meant to hear you beg my name," Chuck said, close enough so he could grate his guttural voice in her ear.

He had to admit, it was worth it. Because when she finally stripped down for him and pulled herself in his lap in the back of that limo, he knew it. This was for real and he was glad. He was glad that Georgina had raped his virtue from him and he was certainly glad that he was meant to hear Blair purring in his ear, over and over. Because that one kiss was a gateway.

Blair pressed her lips (finally) against his and that was it. His breathing became uneven and he finally decided that kisses were definitely worth it.


End file.
